DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X
}} DMR-19 is the 19th DMR pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features ? cards, including: **1 X Legend **? Secret X Legends **2 Legend Rares **? Secret Legend Rares **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **? Rares **? Uncommons **? Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *S-Rank Invasion Races *This set introduces the following races: **Initials **S-Rank Invader Alternate Artwork cards * The Forbidden Legend has a secret version which is written in forbidden text. Reprinted Cards *12/87 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *55/87 Baronarde, Glorious Wings *57/87 De Baula Charger *40/87 Venom Charger *72/87 Nyanko Hand of Hell *79/87 Dash Charger *83/87 Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie *86/87 Dreaming Moon Knife Contents Forbidden Legend Rare *FL1a/FL1 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ FL1b/FL1 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *L1/L1 G.O.D., Extreme Invasion *L2/L2 Bolshack Dogiragon *S1/S9 Faceless, Invader *S2/S9 Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon *S3/S9 Adamski, S-Rank Space *S4/S9 Completely Unidentified *S5/S9 Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie *S6/S9 Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon *S7/S9 Sonic Boom, Speed of Sound *S8/S9 Gyogyoras, Betrayed Revolutionkind *S9/S9 Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe *1/87 Kaiserhalla, War Dragon Elemental *2/87 Starry Sky, Revolution Dragon *3/87 Plasma, Revolution Dragon Formula *4/87 Shuff, Eureka *5/87 Duenyan Emperor *6/87 Gabute, Revolution Dragon *7/87 Glenmalt, Explosive Revolution *8/87 Redzone Neo, Supersonic *9/87 Gyogyou, Revolutionkind *10/87 Kinkong, Beast Army *11/87 *12/87 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *13/87 *14/87 *15/87 *16/87 Dead Guerrilla, S-Rank Zombie *17/87 Deaddal, S-Rank Zombie *18/87 *19/87 超音速 サイドラン Sidelan, Supersonic *20/87 *21/87 Dogiragon's Twin Sword Slash *22/87 *24/87 *23/87 フルフワモケダケ Fufuwamoke shroom *25/87 Gio, Ultra Seven Extremes *26/87 Di, Seven Extremes *27/87 Kokeshieru, Invader *28/87 煽動の翼 ピッケス Pikkesu, Inciting Wings *29/87 攻守の天秤 Balance of Offense and Defense *30/87 宇宙（スペース） ステイション Station, Space *31/87 *32/87 暗黒鎧 ソノマンマ Rocket Man, Space *33/87 Balance of Gold and Strapping *34/87 金縛の天秤 Sonomanma, Dark Armor *35/87 後戦の悪魔龍 ライボッドRaiboddo, Rear Warfare Demon Dragon *36/87 Sutenyanko *39/87 Eagle Battochi *40/87 Venom Charger *41/87 *42/87 爆煽動 バラン *43/87 Forbidden U Trooper *44/87 Burning Bochi *45/87 音速 サイド Side, Speed of Sound *46/87 *47/87 煽動の面（アジテイト・スタイル） フリントFlint, Agitate Style *48/87 *49/87 *50/87 原始（トライブ） トゥリオ Trio, Tribe *51/87 *52/87 *53/87 *54/87 防技の玉 ルレロ Rezo Star, Brilliant Ball *55/87 *56/87 Rurero, Proof Technique Ball *57/87 De Baula Charger *58/87 *59/87 *60/87 *61/87 Gachanko, Minirobo No.3 *62/87 アクア煽動兵（アジテーター） バードマン *63/87 K Rimi *64/87 T Anago *65/87 サーフ・スパイラル Surf Spiral *66/87 Dead, Zombie *67/87 不死（ゾンビ） デッド Zaraibu, Dark Armor *68/87 暗黒鎧 ギャーギャン Gyagyan, Dark Armor *69/87 *70/87 *71/87 Bootman Puss *72/87 *73/87 Propeller Polka *74/87 Forbidden C Marmo *75/87 カラット・アゲッチ Carat Agetchi *76/87 オンソク・ハリテ *77/87 Speed, Speed of Sound *78/87 *79/87 Dash Charger *80/87 始祖目 フェニクドラ *81/87 *82/87 雪精 ビッグビッグ Big Big, Snow Faerie *83/87 *84/87 煽動の面（アジテイト・スタイル） ウルーセ Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie *85/87 雪精 サエポヨ Saepoyo, Snow Faerie *86/87 Dreaming Moon Knife *87/87 Chakechake Trap Cycles ' ' (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png ' ' (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png Gallery Trivia *Katta Kirifuda was revealed to be in 'Victory Mode', while Basara was under the influence of Dokindam X's dark powers on the booster pack artwork. *In the set advertisement, Bolshack Dogiragon was shown defending the Revolutionary Command Dragons who were sealed by Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden through its Revolution 0 Trigger. It was then followed by Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon and Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon after the dragons were unsealed and fight together the upcoming battle. Coincidentally, it was the same legend Shobu Kirifuda mentioned in the anime. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs